


探视

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: 水晶公X私设人女光主线77剧情过后被拐进房间的猫……当然得吃掉啦~感谢金主爸爸的约稿
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	探视

消灭了安穆·艾兰的灵光卫后，光和拂晓众人回到水晶都报告。大家不由分说地让光去休息，报告的事交给他们，光拗不过众人，只好乖乖地回到悬挂公馆自己的房间。  
阿尔伯特露了个脸就跑了，光还在想敏菲莉亚的事，忽然响起敲门声。  
光打开门，惊讶地发现是紧张地搓着手臂的水晶公。  
“啊，不好意思！”水晶公放下手，站直身体，“敏菲莉亚，不对，是琳跟我说你不舒服。你……那个……现在好点了吗？”  
光微微怔了一下，没有回答他的问题，而是露出微笑，向后退了一步：“你难得来我的房间，先进来吧。”  
水晶公被这个突如其来的邀请吓了一跳，没有被兜帽遮住的嘴唇开合了几下，又不安地摸了摸自己的手臂。  
“那、那就打扰了。”  
光在他进屋以后关上门，把倒在地上的凳子扶起来，拍了拍灰后请他坐下。  
水晶公拘谨地在凳子上坐下，有些紧张地打量光。  
“刚才进门以后发作过一次。”光在他对面坐下，“已经不要紧了。”  
听到光说自己没事，水晶公松了口气：“你没事就好，我可不想再看你遭罪。”  
随后他似乎意识到什么，摇了摇头：“不对，这样下去不行，正是因为我多次委托你去讨伐食罪灵，才对你造成了这么大的负担。”他的目光隐藏在兜帽下，声音里带着一丝颤抖，“你身体不舒服，是我的原因，可能我没有资格来说这种话……”  
“这不是你的原因。”光打断他。  
被突然打断的水晶公愣住了，从兜帽下的阴影里望着光。  
光正打算继续说下去，身体突然开始剧烈疼痛起来，她不由地缩起身体，跪倒在地。  
这可把水晶公吓了一跳。他下意识地伸出手去扶，但在看到自己蓝色的手臂后又犹豫了。  
“我、我去找琳。”水晶公说。  
“不要走。”光一把抓住他蓝色的手，“稍微……稍微等一会……一会儿就好……”  
“可是……”水晶公条件反射地去拿背后背着的法杖，可光抓得太紧，他只好用另一只手把法杖摸过来施展治愈术。  
仿佛有无数刀片在同时切割她的身体，光大口地喘着气，银色的发丝渐渐被汗水沾湿，感觉眼前的一切都模糊起来。朦胧中光听到水晶公念咒语的声音，不知道是不是魔法起了作用，光渐渐地觉得没那么难受了。  
“怎么会完全没有效果？怎么办……”就在水晶公急得团团转的时候，光抓着他的手蹒跚地站了起来。  
“你感觉怎么样？”水晶公焦急地问。  
光仔细感觉了一下，点了点头。疼痛来得突然去得也突然，只是还未完全消除，减弱到了可以忍受的范围内。  
“你先休息，我去找琳来帮忙。”水晶公说着想要从光手里挪回自己的手臂，可光完全没有松手的意思。  
“陪我聊几句，可以吗？”光问。  
那双湖蓝色的眼睛里流露出水晶公从未见过的脆弱，令他一时失语，根本说不出拒绝的话。  
“那、那你要先躺下。”水晶公艰难地找回自己的声音。  
“实在不好意思，麻烦你扶我一下。”光抱歉地说，松开他冰冷的手臂。体内接二连三地发生异变，强壮如她也有些站不住了。  
水晶公立刻扶住她的肩膀。  
光递给他一个抱歉的笑容，靠在他怀里，一瘸一拐地走到床边，在他的搀扶下慢慢躺下。  
水晶公扶着光躺好，还体贴地帮她整理好衣服，然后手无足措地站在床边，仿佛不知道该把自己放在哪里。  
光看出水晶公的局促，拍了拍床边：“坐这里吧，离我近一些。”  
水晶公感觉自己正在分裂成两半，理智告诉他应该礼貌拒绝然后赶紧去找琳过来看看光的情况，可身体却在感情的指挥下点了点头，在光拍过的地方贴着床沿坐下。他感觉得到光的目光正盯着自己，可他不敢转过身去看她。光的个头只比他略矮，平视的时候兜帽尚能很好地遮蔽他的上半张脸，可光现在正躺在他身边，很容易就能看到那双被隐藏在兜帽下的红眸。  
“抱歉，刚才吓到你了。”光十分过意不去，“如果我能再强大一些，就不会这样。”  
“不，这都是我的错。”水晶公急忙说，“都是我……”  
他强迫自己闭嘴，再说下去就会暴露。  
“别责怪你自己，你再这样说我可要生气了。”光佯怒道。  
水晶公连忙把头转过去，又赶紧转回来：“你别生气，我不说了。”  
随后他垮下肩膀。就这样被她的一言一语左右，白活了这么久。  
光握住他那只已经水晶化的手，轻声道谢：“谢谢你。”  
水晶公感觉自己的心不受控制地跳了起来，整个人僵在那里不知该如何是好。刚才光靠在他身上的时候他已经很努力地克制着不让自己去拥抱她，可光似乎毫无所觉。扶她躺下的时候他的心一直在狂跳，好不容易才平静下来，而她却又握住了他的手。  
她到底是有多迟钝？！  
光发觉水晶公的呼吸急促起来，他的身体不自觉地坐直了，却依然不敢转过头看她。光在心底叹息一声，这只猫的演技太拙略，他真的以为自己认不出他是谁吗？  
她的目光还在灼烧着他的肩膀，她并不柔软的手掌在煎熬他那只冰冷的手。水晶公绝望地想要说些什么客套话出来好拉开距离，可光先一步行动了：她极轻地抚摸着他的手掌、指肚，然后抬起他的手，贴在自己的脸颊上。  
水晶公小声地倒吸了一口气，终于忍不住转头去看她。  
光似乎很享受来自他手掌带来的凉意，发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
“你……”  
“我还不够强大。”光轻轻声说，“我没法控制体内的光之力，也许打倒下一只灵光卫以后我就会失控。我其实……其实并没有你想得那么坚强。”  
“不，你很坚强，很强大。”水晶公连忙转过身体，回握住她的手，紧张而认真地看着她，“失控……我相信你不会让这种事发生的。”  
他几乎忘记了自己要把脸藏起来，说完之后连忙低下头。  
光露出柔和的笑容：“你为什么会这么相信我？”  
“因为你一直是我心目中的大英雄。”水晶公的语气中有着不容置疑的坚定，“我坚信，你一定可以拯救这个世界！别人或许做不到，而你不可能做不到。”  
他没注意到自己在说这些话的时候离光越来越近。他小心翼翼地抚摸着光的脸，光则在兜帽下的阴影里与他对视。  
“我真的能做到吗？”光问。  
“能，你已经拯救原初世界很多次了。”  
“那都是顺水推舟或者迫不得已的情况下才做到的。”光说，“而且并不是我一个人做到的。”  
“可是没有你就不行。”水晶公对光没信心的话语焦急起来，“换做别人，他们做不了你做的那些事。”  
“我并没有想过自己能够一次又一次地拯救世界，我只是做了我该做的。”光说，终于收敛起笑容，向他袒露心中的不安，“这样的我，真的可以拯救第一世界吗？”  
“你可以。”水晶公不知不觉中已经把光的两只手都握在自己手中，放到胸前，“你完全可以，相信我，只有你才能做到！”  
光怔怔地望着他。水晶公一直全心全意地相信着自己，可越是这样，她就越是不安。仅仅不到十分钟的时间，她就被体内过多的光之以太折磨了两次，她真的能如他相信的那样，打到所有的灵光卫，完成拯救第一世界的使命吗？  
那双湖蓝色的眼眸里流露出的脆弱和自我质疑对水晶公来说极其陌生，他从未见过光这样的一面，这让他忽然意识到，他一直以来崇拜、信仰的英雄，也只是一个需要有人安慰的少女而已。  
水晶公的呼吸再次急促起来，仿佛心中有什么东西装得太满马上要溢出。他像是被什么附身般放开光的手，迅速且小心地把他梦寐以求的英雄抱进怀里。  
光十分惊讶，却没有推开他。  
“不要担心，我的英雄。”他一字一句地说，“我会永远支持你、相信你，你不会失败，一定能成功。”  
从来没有人这样在她耳边说过这样类似表白的话。光感到自己的心脏因为他无条件的信任颤动不已，从中汲取到力量。  
银发的少女感激地弯起唇角，回抱住水晶公。  
光的动作提醒了水晶公他正在做什么，他连忙收回手坐正，想要假装这只是一个安慰的拥抱，可光却没让他逃走。她坐起来捧住兜帽下露出的半张脸，凑过去把唇贴在了他的唇上。  
水晶公像是中了石化一样僵住，还没完全放下去的手停在半空，整个人都凝固了。即使在臆想和不可言说的梦中光吻了他无数次，也没有唇上传来的真实触感这样，令他的灵魂都在颤抖。光的唇十分柔软，像是丝绒，又像是花瓣，她身上好闻的味道忽然变得鲜明起来，和吻一起缠绕着他，令他无法呼吸。  
光并不打算浅尝辄止，她尝试着用舌尖去分开水晶公紧闭的唇。光想吻他已经有一段时间了，只是一直没有合适的时机，而刚才水晶公全心全意的信任令她情不自禁地吻了过去。迟钝如她也看得出来水晶公有多么喜欢自己。  
光小巧的舌在舔舐他的唇，水晶公不由自主地微微张嘴，犹豫地伸出舌尖与她触碰。光不太懂得如何接吻，而活了一百多年的水晶公在这方面也是个纸上谈兵的将军。两人蜻蜓点水般地吻了一会儿，才算是摸到一点门道，水晶公感到浑身都在发烧，分身在宽大的衣袍之下抬起头来。  
他的理智叫嚣着快停下快走开别碰她，可他控制不了自己。光因为主动亲吻他脸颊泛红，十分羞涩地看着他，湖水一般的眼眸中泛着他从未见过情欲，用目光邀请他离自己更近。梦境中的光从来不会这样，水晶公发现自己根本拒绝不了，再一次抱住她，深深地吻下去。  
猫魅族的舌头上有倒刺是真的啊，光在他的舌头缠过来的时候想，摸索着寻找对方衣袍的搭扣。她想与他亲近，想要看到他兜帽下的脸和衣袍下的身体，想要他的全部。光这么想着，也这么做了：她一边与水晶公唇舌交缠，一边把他的兜帽拉了下来。  
红色的猫耳立了起来，水晶公因为光的突然袭击清醒过来，差点咬到光的舌头。  
“古·拉哈·提亚，我早认出你了。”光被他惊慌失措的表情逗笑了，“不对，现在的你应该是‘努恩’啦。”  
水晶公惊魂未定地盯着光，心跳得十分厉害，自觉差点要了老猫的命。光还在笑着，可他却一点都笑不出来。  
“我第一眼看到你的时候就认出你了，你还跟我装傻说你不认识。”光惩罚性地揪了揪他的耳朵，那对红色的耳朵下意识地抖开她的手，光笑得越发灿烂，随后有些哀伤地轻抚着他的脸颊，“你的发梢都白了，这些年，一定吃了很多苦吧？”  
水晶公感到自己的心跳安分下来，有一些酸涩的东西从胸口流了出来。原本被他安慰的光，现在正在安慰他这个老年人，这份毫无作伪的感情，令他又暖又痛。  
“并没有。”水晶公轻声说出了自己的心声，“只要想到你，就不觉得辛苦。”  
光不得不承认自己被这句话打动了。古·拉哈·提亚有事瞒着她，比如为什么要假装不认识自己，可她不想去计较。他已经为她做了那么多，时刻都在关注她的身体状况，喜欢她却从未做出过任何越线的举动，单凭这些，她就不能追问下去。  
光再次吻过去。  
她没有问他为什么要隐藏自己的身份令他感觉好受了些，水晶公用刚刚学会的技巧接纳了光的舌头，手掌不自觉地抚上她光滑的手臂。光引着他的手去解自己的衣扣，另一只手则还在寻找脱下他衣服的办法。  
漫长缠绵的亲吻结束时，光的衣服已经被水晶公脱了一半，而他的衣袍还完好地穿在身上。  
“脱了吧。”光说，开始动手脱掉自己剩下的衣裙。  
水晶公垂下眼睛：“我的身体大部分已经被水晶侵蚀，你看到后，也许会害怕。”  
“你觉得我会怕？”光眨了眨眼睛，“信不过我的胆量吗？”  
“不。”水晶公连忙否认，犹豫了一会儿后，终于把自己的衣袍脱了下来。  
猫魅男性的体型本就不高大强壮，水晶公的体型在同类中也显得十分娇小。水晶果然如他所说的那般几乎覆盖了整个身体，除了看得到的右臂和脖颈，脸颊的一部分、锁骨、绝大部分躯干都已经变成了混杂着金色纹路的蓝色的晶体，只有左手和双腿还保有人类的特征。  
出于害羞的缘故，水晶公并没有脱掉他的四角裤。光清楚地看到他已经睡醒的分身把四角裤顶出一个形状明显的凸起，水晶公则因为自己身体的反应羞愧地快要滚到床下面去了。  
光感觉自己的脸正在发烧，事实上她的脸已经完全红了，连脖子也是。  
“还是都脱掉吧。”光若无其事地伸出手，“这样看着……挺难受的。”  
“我、我自己来。”水晶公不敢正眼去看光优美的胴体，赶忙把四角裤也脱下来丢在一边的衣服上面。  
他的性器也被水晶化了，尺寸有些惊人，金色的纹路嵌在蓝色的晶体里，无论是颜色还是形状都十分漂亮。  
“这里居然也变成这样了。”光十分惊奇，伸出手碰了碰。和舌头一样，他的性器上也有非常细微的倒刺，不知是不是因为水晶化的缘故，那些倒刺只是摸起来不够光滑。  
水晶公的脸红得快跟他的头发一个颜色了，大气都不敢出。  
“很好看。”光说，“没想到你这里这么漂亮。摸起来会有感觉吗？”   
她笨拙地用手抚慰水晶公已经硬的发疼的分身，水晶公不知道自己用了多大毅力才没有在她手上立刻射出来。  
“只是外表水晶化了。”他隐忍而痛苦地回答，“感觉其实……没有变化……唔……”  
他忍不住射了出来，弄脏了光的手和床单。  
“啊，对不起。”光十分过意不去。  
“不、不怪你，是我的问题。”水晶公只想找个地缝钻进去。  
“它还硬着。”光没有松开手，继续抚摸他漂亮的分身。  
水晶公吸了口气，握住光的手，想让她放开自己，可在那双蓝色眼眸的注视下根本说不出话来，最后变成了握着她的手寻找自己身上最敏感的地方。  
光很快就找到窍门，直摸的水晶公的尾巴都蜷在她手腕上。她拉起水晶公那只没有水晶化的手，轻轻按在自己洁白柔软的乳房上。  
水晶公咽了口口水。光的乳房非常圆润，大小对他来说刚好，一只手正好能握住。他试探性地轻轻捏了一下，光露出鼓励的笑容。  
“好痒。”  
水晶公又捏了捏，把脸凑过去，小心地亲吻光另一边的乳房，吸吮住她小巧红嫩的乳头。  
光从唇边泄出细微的颤声。她平日里很忙，没有与人交欢的经验，自己抚慰身体时没有这样新奇而陌生的感受。猫舌头上的倒刺划过乳头和乳晕的时候会带来轻微的痛感，光并不讨厌，身体反而因为熟悉的痛觉变得更加兴奋。她抚摸着古·拉哈·提亚的红发和那对灵活的猫耳，他红色的尾巴正因为愉悦轻轻拍打着她的手腕，感觉这个动不动就自称老年人的家伙如同孩童般可爱。  
光温柔的抚摸鼓励着水晶公对他一直钦慕的英雄做些更出格的举动，他抱着光躺倒，无师自通的把手伸到她两腿之间。光下体的毛发柔软且稀疏，阴蒂已经兴奋地从软肉中探出头，深处湿漉漉的，温热黏滑的体液沾满了他的手指。  
水晶公忍不住用食指往更深处探了探，光的身体颤了一下，夹住他的手指，令他不由有些担心：这样温暖狭小的地方，能容纳得下他吗？  
水晶公的手指在她最隐秘的敏感处触碰，光以为他想进来，便张开腿，用眼神对他发出邀请。  
“会伤到你的。”水晶公犹疑地说。  
光没想到他会如此体贴，抚摸他的脸：“轻一些，受不了的话我会说出来的。”  
水晶公犹豫再三，在光的催促下，握着自己的分身，小心地撑开那条缝隙。  
窄小的穴道从未被这等庞然大物进入过，即使光做好了心理准备，还是在分身挤进来的时候疼得哼了一声。  
水晶公连忙停下，担忧地望着她。光摇了摇头，努力让自己放松，牵着他的手来抚摸自己身体的敏感处。  
水晶公低头吻她的额头、脸颊、脖颈，最后吻住她的唇。他感到光似乎放松了些，于是小心地再推进去一点。两人努力了一会儿，水晶公的分身总算进去了三分之一，两人都松了口气。  
“你以前没有……没有跟别人做过吗？”水晶公问出心底一直以来的疑惑。  
光摇摇头。她遇到过爱情，也没有为什么人守身如玉，纯粹是因为太忙，忙着战斗，忙着帮助别人，忙着拯救世界……随着她的名气越来越大，敢于靠近她的人反而越来越少。  
水晶公开始谨慎而缓慢地抽送。光内里的软肉紧紧地箍着他的分身，每次他往外抽的时候都恋恋不舍地包裹着他不允许离开，与他次臆想中的情形完全不同。在他的抽送和不间断的爱抚下，光的体内越发柔软湿滑，逐渐把他的整根性器都吞了进去。  
“好厉害！”水晶公瞧着两人的连接处惊叹，“不愧是我的大英雄，真的做到了。”  
“这种时候不要说这个！”光因为太过羞耻捂住脸，“你连我羞耻的样子都不放过吗？”  
“我很抱歉，但你现在的样子美极了。”水晶公目光十分直白地凝视着眼前美丽的躯体，想要用已经被情欲搅得一塌糊涂的大脑记住她现在的样子，他拉开她的手，红色的眼眸注视着她的眼睛，与她十指相握，“你太美了！”  
光简直要败给他了，于是用内壁夹了他一下。  
水晶公轻哼一声，差点再次射出来。  
“动一动。”光催促道，“已经不疼了。”  
水晶公听话地继续抽送起自己的分身，几十下之后，光突然皱起眉头，从鼻子里发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
“怎么了？哪里痛吗？”水晶公紧张地问。  
“没有。”光不好意思地别开头，“刚才碰到的那个地方，很舒服。”  
水晶公仔细回想了一下，尝试着顶了一下。  
光又皱了皱眉，颤声说：“就是这里。”  
水晶公开始专注地顶弄那处软肉。这又是他没见过的光，在他身下的光已经十分诱人，可现在每一次进入光都会发出他没有听过的娇喘，仿佛在宣告她只属于他一人。  
这不可以，这是不对的，你没有资格去期望这些，他在内心深处谴责自己。可他不能抗拒内心对光的渴望，即使在这种时候，他依然不死心地希望光能够拯救深陷泥潭的自己，把那些遥不可及的奢望变成真的。  
光感觉自己被水晶公送上云端，表面粗糙的分身已经没那么冰冷，每一次顶弄都能带来从未体验过的快感。难怪有人会沉迷于这种事，尤其是和倾心的对象一起，不论身还是心都会感到满足。光抱住水晶公的脖子，听到他在喘息。她用带着水雾的眼睛去凝视那双红眸，忘情地吻他。  
“我好喜欢你，古·拉哈·提亚。”光在他耳边呢喃。  
水晶公的身体颤抖了一下，停下动作，震惊地看着她。  
“我喜欢你。”光看他似乎没听清楚，便重复道，“我喜欢你。”  
眼泪不争气地流了下来，水晶公感到他期待已久的光终于照亮自己那颗与水晶成为一体的心。  
“我爱你，光。”他哽咽地说。  
光微笑着吻他。这是个漫长而又短暂的吻，跨越时空和生死，由他的英雄带到他面前。  
“你果然能够拯救一切。”他说。  
光用唇擦去他面颊上的，亲吻他的眼睛。  
“一起。”  
水晶公明白光在说什么，这一刻他和他的英雄心意相通。他流着泪，如同骤雨一般亲吻光的额头、眼睛、嘴唇，最后紧紧地抱住她，两人一起到达高潮。  
光接受了水晶公射出来的所有东西，同样紧紧地的回抱住他。  
心被对方填满，从此不会再有恐惧。  
情潮褪去之后，擦干眼泪的水晶公觉得哭了的自己十分丢人，懊恼地清理干净两人的身体，耳朵和尾巴都垂了下来。  
“别害羞了。”光无奈地揉着他的耳朵，“你哭的样子也很好看，我喜欢。”  
红色的耳朵因为喜欢两个字又竖了起来。  
“真的吗？”水晶公像个孩子一样睁大了眼睛。  
“真的。”光笑了，她的笑容像是温柔的夜风，“你什么样子我都喜欢。”  
水晶公感觉自己又要熟了，这话难道不应该是他来说吗？  
“我向你保证，我一定打倒所有灵光卫，拯救这个世界。”光郑重地向他起誓。  
“我从未怀疑过你能不能做到。”水晶公拉过光举起来的那只手，放在唇边亲吻。  
光抱着水晶公躺下，钻进他的怀里，把他的手拉到自己身后揽住，亲了亲他的唇角。  
“你的英雄要睡觉了。晚安，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
水晶公终于露出笑容，吻了光的额头。  
“晚安，我的英雄。”

END


End file.
